The Extent We Can Go
by Little Did You Know
Summary: Grass green eyes met emerald in a locked stare, both terrified, both confused, and both curious. A dangerous mix of emotions. Ursa stared in awe at the creature before her, but a moment later, their spell was broken and the dark dragon continued its thrashing in the ropes. Adult Hiccstrid, Possible OcxOc, OcxToothless Rated T because I don't trust my mind.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! First HTTYD fanfic. Hope it's okay because I have never written anything with **

**dragons in it before. There shall definetly be some Hiccstrid, OcxOc, and OcxToothless, so don't **

**worry about it.**

**I don't own any original characters besides my own, not matter how much I wish I owned that **

**adorable Toothless... **

**So here you go, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ursa the Armless and Dragon's Trap<strong>

_"I am not weak. I am not a_ **gimp.**" The auburn haired girl raged to herself as she stomped down the

well-worn dirt path of her village. Her left hand was clenched to her side as she seethed, trying er

best to glare a hole in ever inch of the ground in front of her as she headed towards the forest

area outside of Berk.

There was a place just on the opposite edge of it that she always went to when she was having an

anger spell. The cause of her unwanted emotion: it was once again one of those days where

people see her as being too weak or helpless and trying to do things for her instead of her doing

them herself, just because she'd been missing her right arm since she was two.

Sure the limb was severed at her shoulder, but she lost it _thirteen years ago._By now, Ursa had

learned to live without it and it seemed normal, until people start treating her like a frail doll, which

she was anything _but._

Not only that, the kids and teens she grew up with (and a few ignorant adults) had the gall to

nickname her _Ursa the Armless._ She was only missing _one _arm!

_'Stupid Vikings. I'm not useless.'_

Thought, sometimes it was okay to help. For example: braiding her long, super thick, auburn hair

that fell just above her knees. It was kind of hard to braid the thick strands and bind it with a green

leather tie at the end with one hand. It'd be hard to with two!

Another example: the knot that was always tied right after her right shoulder on her light green

shirt sleeve. Also hard to do with one hand, but less awkward then just having the sleeve hang

there.

But more than that, Ursa could do a lot of things with one hand, and no one else seemed to realize

that, well, besides her half Uncle- half forge mentor, Gobber (who she still could not believe hadn't

retired yet). He was missing an arm _and _a leg. He at least knew how she felt and treated her like

everyone else, which she liked.

But what set Ursa off today was a boat full of traders that came with Trader Johann, each one

offering pitying stares and looks of sympathy, all the while not allowing her to help unload the

merchandise. This was the exact and only reason she missed her arm.

But, even as she continued to stomp down the path angrily, Berk was used to seeing her get fed up

with being treated like a "damned princess" as Ursa put it, so even as she passed several villagers

and their dragons, they didn't bother to say anything to her. She'd snap at them otherwise.

Soon, Ursa stormed blindly into the forest, allowing her feet to subconsciously take her to her

favorite hiding place (which happily, she hadn't needed to go to for four days). The spot she loved

to go to just happened to overlook Thor's Beach and she seemed to feel closer to the Gods every

time she went. Because, you know, Thor was a god.

As she walked, still thinking back to the looks of pity, her fur lined, tan pants snagged on low

hanging bush branches and Ursa huffed angrily at them as she tugged her legs away from the

reaching branches. Once, even her long braid caught and she decided then and there it needed to

be cut and no matter what her parents said, it was going, even if she had to trick her father'father's

dragon, Toothless, into scorching half of it off.

After about an hour if walking, she finally calmed down enough to notice things around her; the

calm winds blowing towards her with a hint of the salty sea beyond the tree line, the soft chirping

if birds in the evergreen trees, or... the unmistakable sound of an angry dragon. As soon as the

loud sound reached her ears, Ursa froze, eyes flashing wildly around to find the bellow's source.

Ursa waited a moment, but did not hear the sound of snapping twigs or any other loud sounds a

rampaging dragon would make in a forest. Instead, the half hiss half bellow seemed to come from

the general direction if Thor's Beach.

The Viking girl thought quickly. Should she wait and get her parents, Hiccup and Astrid? Or

possibly Toothless and Stormfly? Ursa furrowed her eyebrows and then decided. Angry dragons

were sometimes injured ones. She was good with calming dragons before they were treated for

injuries, so she'd help it herself and prove she can do things without help.

As she slowly started forward towards the beach, she ignored the smart thought in the back of her

head telling her that this was dangerous without backup and that she had gone completely mad.

Normally, Ursa would agree with it, but she wasn't a stubborn Viking that took more after her stout

grandfather than her lithe parents and grandmother for nothing.

After a moment of following the bellows and calls, she found the treeline above Thor's Beach

where the grass met sand. Ursa couldn't pinpoint the source immediatly, but she did spot signs of

thrashing. There were scorch marks and gouges in the sand from an obvious crash. But there

wasn't a dragon anywhere, that she could see.

Another bellow and a dark flash at the left edge of her vision quickly brought her attention to the

water line and she jumped behind the nearest tree, hoping whatever the dragon was hadn't seen

her yet. She waited another moment with her back pressed into the pine needles of the evergreen

she was behind before turning to peek out from behind it.

Ursa pressed a few of the branches away from her face and looked back in the direction of the

sea-line and her unusual emerald eyes widened considerably as she stared at the black shape

trying to pull itself out of the shallow tide waters and onto a sea stack. It must have rolled into the

freezing waters from its thrashing.

It took her a bit of watching the dragon to pull itself onto the sea stack for her to realize the reason

to the dragon's distressed bellows.

There was a rather large and partially scorched fishing net wrapped around its body from its huge

midnight black wings to the bottom half of its torso so it's back legs were trapped in the netting.

But there was something about it that Ursa couldn't place until it went splashing back into the

shallow waters.

It was the fact that this dragon was Toothless! No... she stopped. There was no red prosthetic on

its tailfin. Ursa's eyebrows rose at this. The dragon was a Night Fury! _Another _Night Fury! She

smiled for a milisecond. If there was another Night Fury besides Toothless, there had to be more

out there!

Her smile left when the Night Fury gave a huff in the water and just laid there, splayed out on ts

belly and closing its eyes, seemingly giving up.

Then, making (probably) the dumbest decision she ever made in her life, Ursa left the treeline and

stepped towards the trapped, angered, and possibly injured, wild Night Fury.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this first chaotic wasn't too short and sorry if there isn't a lot of detail. I haven't written in <strong>

**FOREVER. Sorry to those that follow me and are ranting st me for not updating my other stories, **

**but I'm on a kind of writer's block... And sorry about the amount of Ursa ranting about her... **

**armlessness (is that even a word?). So onto the next chapter! **

**Sayonara baka~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter two! But no reviews yet. That's to be expected after a first chapter, but I'm expecting some now! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter so here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ursa the Armless and Dragon's Struggles<strong>

_It wasn't a surprise when the_ Night Fury perked its ear frills towards Ursa, sensing the Viking girl as soon as her leather boot clad feet touched the sand. It tensed obviously and opened its eyes, revealing two brightly colored grass green eyes. The pupils were angry slits, sizing Ursa as the enemy.

Slowly, it lifted its head and rose shakily on its soaked from legs and bared its teeth in a snarl at her. Ursa froze about ten feet away from the tree line and thirty away from the downed dragon. Ignoring the snarling, she immediately noticed the similarities between Toothless and this dragon.

Same build, same wing type, same colors... this one's eyes were a bit brighter than the dragon Ursa was raised with...

But there were three main differences between the two: this one had two larger fangs that were longer than the rest of its teeth, the scale plates on its back were much larger as well, and there were two noticeable white spots just above its eyes. It could have been female.

Ursa's heart skipped a beat. Well... this was a development.

A hiss brought her attention back to the dragon and Ursa made yet another stupid decision. She would befriend this dragon.

It shouldn't be too hard. If her dad could be the scrawniest and worst Viking in history and still shoot down a Night Fury, not to mention befriend it and make all of Berk become friend with dragons, they she should be able to befriend a Night Fury caught in a fishing net, right?

So, decision made, Ursa started to inch towards the place where the shallow and freezing cold water met sand so she could help this black dragon. She raised her only hand slightly with her palm outwards as she moved, keeping her eyes downcast to show submission and to seem non-threatening.

The Night Fury snarled loudly again, its front legs pushing itself backwards to press against the sea stack behind it, it's back arched and warning Ursa to keep back. The warning would have worked, had the Viking girl not been a Haddock with a mix of her whole family's stubborness. But she did, so she kept inching forward.

"I'm not going to hurt you," She murmured somewhat soothingly. She would have to find some way to show that she wasn't the enemy. Of course, her soft murmurs went u heard by the Night Fury who continued to press against the sea stack. It continued to snarl and hiss at Ursa, sounds that she could only imagine coming from her childhood Night Fury.

Ursa flinched slightly when her feet came in contact with the freezing water, the ice chill sloshing into her boots and she kept herself steady to keep from both falling in and getting her boots stuck in the fine sand.

The dragon gave her a threatening look, which Ursa ignored, and lashed out a soaked black paw. Ursa kept her murmurs thought, keeping her hand slightly raised as she advanced slowly on the defensive dragon.

Like the saying goes, "a cornered dragon will always bite the Viking," this one would most likely round in her at the last moment, so Ursa kept light on her toes and wary if every movement the giant creature made.

Soon, the Viking girl was feeling elated as she realized how close she was getting, not being less than ten feet away. The dragon'dragon's tail swished in agitation, sending small waves at Ursa, soaking her pants up to her shins. Ursa shivered, but did not waver. This was the closest she had _ever_ come to an unfamiliar dragon and she was _not_ going to pass this up. Especially since this was a Night Fury she was dealing with.

Ursa stopped there and crouched slightly, the way her grandmother, Valka, taught her and the rest of the Dragon Trainers in training. But instead of putting putting her one hand on the ground and in the water in a half crawl have crouch, she kept her hand up towards the dragon's nose.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," She murmured again and curled her fingers reflexively, swaying her hand slightly. The dragon's pupils dilated for a moment before returning to their slits, but its growling lessened and the sound lowered.

Ursa let out a small breathe and raised her eyes a bit more to meet the dragon's confused gaze.

Grass green eyes met emerald in a locked stare, both terrified, both confused, and both curious. A dangerous mix of emotions. Ursa stared in awe at the creature before her, but a moment later, their spell was broken and the dark dragon continued its thrashing in the ropes.

Ursa immediatly let out a involuntary, comforting noise, a coo she'd learned from her father and the dragons around Berk. It always seemed to calm them down considerably. The effect was immediate, but not in the calming way she'd hoped. Instead, she got a large look of surprise.

Slowly, she extending her left hand, every movement causing the freezing water to rise farther up her shins and she shivered slightly. If she was cold, the this cold blood lizard had to be freezing.

Ursa continued her murmuring, "I won't hurt you... let me help."

The growling stopped completely as a few shivers visibly ran through the dragon. Ursa was right about it being cold. "Bet you're cold huh?" She smiled slightly and reached her hand back to her back pocket where she held her knife. The dragon, noticing the action, flattened its ear frills and snarled.

Ursa stilled. "I'm just getting my knife to cut the ropes off. If we don't get them off soon, you'll likely be stuck out here and freeze to death."

_Or I could just get my parents and the larger dragons could bring it back to Berk..._

Ursa pulled out her favorite flint knife at the moment and he snarling grew slightly louder. "You don't want to freeze out here, do you?" Ursa flicked its small leather sheathed off with her thumb and waited for the dragon's reaction. The growling stopped and she only received a look of distrust.

The Viking girl once again ignored the look and tilted her head to expose her neck slightly to look a bit more non-threatening now that she was up close. She moved a bit closer to the dark head and eased her knees into the water, shivering again, to keep her balance so she didn't accidentally nick the dragon while cutting the ropes.

She eased the knife under the rope as the dragon squeezed its eyes , probably expecting Ursa to to stab her with the knife. Instead, Ursa gently tugged, the knife cutting the rope in a swift movement and the bit of rope fell away from the ear frill. She winced as a small bit if blood trickled from where the rope constantly rubbed.

The dragon opened its eyes at the sudden bit of relief, looking largely surprised. Ursa chuckled slightly. "I guess you expected me to try and kill you." She reached forward and cut some more off of the frills as the Night Fury watched her curiously. She pulled at another piece before continuing what she was saying. "I don't blame you after Berk's past history. Sure the Viking killed dragons before I was born, but that was over twenty years ago."

Ursa turned to where the rope was tangled over the dragon's shoulders. "But humans and dragons live together now." She noticed the Night Fury giving her a disbelieving glance.

"What? It's true, or else you'd probably by dead by now for 'taking' a fishing net. And now, a human at peace with dragons, is trying to help you."

She pressed the knife under some more rope and pulled towards her, loosing her balance on her heels and falling backwards onto her butt. Ursa squeaked, seizing up at the sudden cold that hit her bottom and she scrambled to her knees, startling the dragon slightly.

Ursa gave it a sheepish glance. "That was freezing."

A 'no duh' look was her only answer, but she did notice an amused glint to the Night Fury's eyes, along with the fact that the pupils had dilated more.

Ursa was soon finished with the shoulders and turned to where the Night Fury's back legs were tangled up and was surprised when the dragon lifted up on its front legs to allow Ursa better access to the ropes. The Viking girl sent the dragon a small look of surprise, but before she could do or say anything, a very familiar screeching reached her ears.

Ursa stood swiftly, starling the dragon once again, splashing water at her sudden movement and looked towards Berk. A black shape was coming towards them at a very fast pace, followed by a greenish blue speck. Ursa's shoulders dropped. Well, there went her chance of proving herself.

She'd recognize her parents' dragons anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. I know it is going slow right now, but it will get better soon. I'm hoping to post at least one chapter a day so stay in touch. But I am in the Christmas spirit so I might just give more in the same day.<strong>

**Sayonara baka~**


End file.
